A Greater View From Here
by slept-so-long
Summary: Sirius and Remus share a last momment before arriving at the Dept. Of Mysteries. Warning SLASH SBRL


|.,, . |'")) -:Ý:-A Greater View From Here-:Ý (("' |.,,. | HeyO HeyO- Chapter one is up Oct 28, 2003. Setting: Set from the end of the OWLS, when Harry goes to the Ministry of Magic. It's based on Sirius and Remus's last time together. Some slash..maybe i'll add more, Who Knows? Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter characters , which is sad cos i really like Draco..*Ooh Draco!*  
  
!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!*~!*~!~*!~*!~*!~* Chapter One! The G Section. Sirius looked sadly outside the fogging car window at 12 Grimauld Place. He felt sorry to leave Buckbeak alone and in pain after being so violently injured, but Harry was in trouble and, after all, it was his responsibility as a Godfather. He owed Harry.  
  
Sirius sighed. Even though he wished Harry hadn't left the Hogwarts grounds, he had to admitt - he saw the reckless James Potter inside his Godson, and it did make him happy. At least for a little while.  
  
The heavens opened and fat, heavy raindrops began to splash onto Sirius's window, obscuring his view. He didn't mind though. He turned his head around and saw a greater view from here.  
  
*****  
  
A wet, grumbling Lupin crawled in through the car door and fell heavily into his seat. Sirius turned away from his window and looked at his friend, smiling at the exhausted werewolf beside him.  
  
"You're wet" stated Sirius, matter-of-factly, "What did you do, swim here?" "No", Lupin replied looking disgruntled, "It's raining Padfoot. I had to run here. Fudge passed another decree where half breeds can't travel via the MTC..."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "The Magical Transport Connection? Meaning that you..." "Meaning that I got kicked off the Knight Bus" spat Lupin.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile at his fuming friend. 'Fuming best freind' he corrected himself, 'James is gone and Wormtail...well we was an ass."  
  
Shrugging off his heavy jacket, Sirius leaned forward to wrap the Wizard! Armani around the pounting Moony. "There you go"  
  
Padfoot looked up and froze, momentarily startled at how close Moony's face was to his. He studied teh face only 3 inches away. Lupin was obviously town between his anger at the Minister of Magic and his shock at seeing his last childhood's friend so close to him. "Thanks" Lupin managed to breathe out.  
  
Sirius, still contemplating over Lupin's gorgeous eyes, looked questioningly at the werewolf then snapped his head back and leaned into the mould of his seat. 'His eyelashes are ridiculously long', he fumed, his cheeks burning with embarrasment. "No problem" he choked out, avoiding Lupin's eyes (and his ridiculously long eyelashes).  
  
There was a painful, ringing silence, before Lupin interrupted. "Transparente Vista" muttered Lupin, enchanting the roof of the car. "Wow" Padfoot remarked, admiring the view through the tranparent car roof. Both Remus and Sirius looked up, admiring the drops of rain fallign stupidly onto the invisible car roof. Behidn them the darkening sky glittered with tiny dots of glittering stars.  
  
"Sirius...Sirius", Lupin called out soflt, disrupting the pattering echoes of the rain, " We should hurry and find Harry and the others before they reach the Deartment of Mysteries. The already have a head start."  
  
Sirius, wishing Lupin hadn't ruined the momment, leaned forward around the driver's seatand prodded the steering wheel with his wand. The engine whined and the car began to move, driverless, out of Grimauld place, with the two men sitting in the backseat looking towards the heavens for the Golden Boy with the Green Eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Half an hour had passed, and Lupin began to worry. Not about Harry, no Dumbledore had that pretty much covered, but he was worried about Sirius. He hadn't said a word at all and refused to look at Lupin, who's heart was feeling heavy.  
  
"Sirius, let's talk" he tentavly suggested to the dark haired man. Sirius muffled "Mmkay" without removing his gaze from the sky above. "Sirius, look at me and let's talk" the werewolf demanded.  
  
The other man looked at him with piercing eyes, and at that momment Lupin regretted suggesting a conversation at all- Sirius Black was dead sexy and being int he backseat of a car with him...well...that could bring out the possesive side of Lupin, and things coudl turn raunchy.  
  
Lupin gulped as Sirius continued to look at him, and then whispered "I missed you". "Huh!?" Sirius grunted loudly. "I said I missed you, Idiot!" he repeated.  
  
Sirius' expression became soft. " Yeah, I missed you too. It's been crazy with all this Order stuff but obviously I knew you'd miss me because you're.." Lupin cut him off. "Because I'm in love with you" Sirius, being sometimes slow, continued to say "because you're my best freind". Lupin, being so confuzzled with emotion continued to say "And I want to be more then you're friend. I want to be with you."  
  
Both looked stunned - and slowly regiestered what had just happened. "You're...you're a poof?!" Exclaimed Sirius obnoxiously. "I don't know why you're so suprised" Moony retorted back cooly (but hurt on the in chewy caramel inside), " All those times I caught you and James in the broom closet!"  
  
The offended werewof grew silent and resumed looking for the Golden Boy with the Green Eyes in the sky, leaving a grinning dogman to forget all about his Godson.  
  
****** Cough. Shuffle. Yawn Lupin became restless in the quiest car until he felt a calloused hand run it's way up his chest, towards his neck. A mouth, belonging to the same owner as the hands, breathed heavily as it began to suckkle and lick the werewolf's neck.  
  
Sirius grinned when he heard the loud groan escaping Moony's lips. Gliding his hands behidn the younger man, Padfoot swung himself over his lap and began to trace his tounge along Lupin's jawline then into his mouth.  
  
Lupin hadn't beed kissed in years, and although it was such a long time ago, he was sure it couldn't of felt any better then this. Two tounged entwined and suckled sweetly while hands were free to roam each other's backs. The slight scratch of the morning shave, the rough hands, these little imperfections made it heaven.  
  
Lupin whimpered for more when Padfoot pulled away for breath. Sirius grinned- how could he resist?  
  
Maybe if it wasn't for Lupins cravings, or Sirius's absolute sex appeal, then maybe at least one of them would of seen six thestrals flying overhead, one of them belonging to the Golden Boy with the Green Eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Sirius couldn't take it for much longer. Lupin's front had been grinding into his through his robes and Sirius was a man who wasn't submissive.  
  
Lupin broke off from Sirius' tounge when he heard the distinctive 'ZIP' of Sirius' Wizard! Armani pants. ( Wizard! Armani pants tend to sing whren the fly is open:  
  
"If you trickle When you tinkle Please be neat And clean the seat" )  
  
"C'mon Moony!" Sirius urged into his friends ear."Hey , ya know, Moony is a great name." Disgusted, the werewolf leaned back and shook his head  
  
"No, I can't...can't... I can't touch it" he stammered, "I've only been ...properly gay for 10 minutes!" Sirius looked blankly at him. "But you're touching it right now"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yeah you are"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Then what is MOONY?!" demanded Sirius, sick of waiting.  
  
Lupin gave an inaudible murmer. "What?" asked Sirius loudly "Pheonix feather" Lupin replied clearly  
  
Sure another, Sirius looked down at his pants to find a bright red and gold feather resting against his... Happy pants.  
  
"How'd it get there?" He asked in amazement. "It's a message from Dumbledore..." Lupin began "But how'd it get there?" Sirius repeated, more to hismelf then to Moony. "...meaning that Harry's in the Department of Mysteries!" Lupin eclaimed "Yeah but how'd it...ARgh!"  
  
The feather exploded into bright red and gold flames, startling the pants (or what was still left on), off Sirius.  
  
"Harry....Harry's in trouble!" Lupin exclaimed. Sirius grew over his initial shock of his exploding pants (No! NOt those pants!) and into shock over Harry. "Oh no! Harry!" He groaned  
  
End of Chapter One!  
  
All my lub The Vampire Lestat...Only a chick  
  
Next Chapter - Things go past the PG-13 and into the R, Warning SLASH! 


End file.
